Beginning Again
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: When Bella gets tired of her life with Jacob, she runs off with her daughter into the arms of no one other than Edward Cullen. What will Jacob do to get his two favorite girls back?


PART OF THE PLOT BELONGS TO NONEYABIZ ON

THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER

Jacob's POV

It was Jane's third birthday. Everyone was here, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Sam and Emily. We were all here to celebrate Bella's and my daughter's third birthday. I could hardly believe Bella and I had been married for almost five years now.

"Jacob, will you help me bring out the cake?" Bella asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Sure," I said standing up and following her into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Where's Sef?" Jane asked following behind us.

"Outside," she replied.

When Jane was born, Seth had come to visit us and when he had, he imprinted on Jane. I hadn't liked this very much and still didn't, but Seth was a great guy, if anyone had to imprint on my daughter I was glad it was him.

"Thank you," she sang and ran back outside to find Seth waiting for her.

When we were in the kitchen Bella went straight for the medicine cabinet and took two Advil.

"Headache?"

"Yeah," she replied icily.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Take the cake outside and I'll bring the plates and silverware."

" 'Kay." I went up behind her and massaged her shoulders for a few minutes before kissing her cheek then grabbing the cake to take it outside.

"Daddy!" Jane said running up to me. "Look what Grampa Charwie got me." She held up the little stuffed wolf.

I smiled down at her and said, "Pretty. Did you show Mommy?"

She smiled back at me and dashed into the house to show Bella. I set the cake on the table and waited for Bella to come back out. When she did we all sang happy birthday and then had the cake. After we ate everyone started to leave, one by one. Seth and Leah were the last to go. It was around eight when Leah started to get upset.

"Seth come on! Let's go home," she insisted.

"Hold on, a few more minutes," he said playing peek-a-boo with Jane.

"No, let's go! Jane will be here in the morning."

"Okay, bye Jane," he said giving in. "Bye, Jake, Bella."

"See you later," I said.

"Bye Seth. Bye Leah," Bella acknowledged.

"Bye-bye, Sef!" Jane said with a yawn.

He chuckled and went out the gate.

Jane yawned again.

"Time for bed," Bella said picking her up.

"I not tired," she complained.

Bella laughed. "Yes, you are. You can't stop yawning."

Jane didn't argue after that, her little eyelids fluttered and then shut.

"Goodnight, Janey," I said, quietly.

"Night, Daddy."

I got up and started to clean up the mess Jane had made. After Bella had put Jane to sleep, I was almost done with the dishes.

"Here I've got it. Better get going, Sam will be wondering where you are," she said angrily.

"Nah, I have time."

She sighed. "No, you don't. It's almost nine, you have to be out there in five minutes. I'll finish the kitchen."

"No, it's all right. Really," I said scrubbing one of the last plates.

"Jacob just go, okay?" she said, taking the sponge out of my hand and then stealing the plate.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Could you ever stay home one night?" she asked, her anger flaring.

"Bella, you know I can't."

"Of course not. Just go!"

"Bella-"

"Go!"

I ran out of the house just in time and transformed before Sam could be all over my ass about it.

Jane POV

Later that night I woke up, hearing a noise outside my room. I crawled out of bed and went into Mommy and Daddy's room. When I walked in Mommy was packing her clothes, Daddy still wasn't home.

"Mommy? Where are you going?" I asked walking over to her.

"We're going somewhere," she replied tears running down her face.

"Mommy?"

"Bella, love, are you almost ready?" asked a voice that sent chills down my spine.

I turned around and saw a pale man with wild bronze hair. He smiled down at me. I cringed back and wrapped my arms around Mommy's leg.

"Edward will you pack the rest of my things while I pack her bag?" Mommy asked the stranger.

"All right, but we need to hurry."

Mommy then picked me up and carried me to my room and started packing a bag for me. She threw all my clothes in one and a few toys in another.

"Mommy?"

"Not right now, Jane. We'll talk later, okay?"

I nodded and felt a tear of fear run down my cheek.

"Don't cry," she said wiping it away. "We're okay."

I nodded as she picked me up. I buried my head into her hair and closed my eyes wishing this was all just a dream.

"Do you have everything of hers?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, do you have all of my things?"

"Yes, did you leave a note for Jacob?"

"No, will you take her and these bags to the car, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Sure." Then I felt Mommy's warm embrace replaced by a cold one. I squirmed in his arms, trying to get free, but it was pointless. The stranger was extremely stronger than me.

He took me outside and put me in the backseat of a silver car. "I promise I won't hurt you," he said.

I didn't reply. Fear clung to my body.

He put me in my car seat and buckled me in. He then threw Mommy's and my bags on the other side of me and closed the door.

When he walked away I pressed my face up to the glass to see where my Mommy was. When I saw her and the stranger walk out of our house I fidgeted trying to get to her.

They both got in the car quickly and then we were gone.

"Mommy," I said tears freely falling down my face.

I was scared, more scared than I had ever been in my life. My body shook with fear.

_Where were we going? Who was this man that I feared? What was going on? Where was my daddy?_

"Come here," she said. She unbuckled me and pulled me into her arms. I gripped onto her shirt for life. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

Mommy looked over at the man driving and then back at me.

"We'll talk about it later."

I cried the rest of the way to wherever we were going.

When the car came to a stop I held onto Mommy even tighter than I was before.

"Bella," a few voices sang. They sounded a lot like the stranger's. I cringed again at the sound. I hid my face in Momma's hair.

She patted my back soothingly.

"Is this Jane?" someone asked.

"Yes," Mommy said. "She's a little worked up right now though."

"Bella, didn't know if she should leave her or not, but I insisted she bring her daughter. Bella wasn't sure if you all would mind." I then felt another cold touch on my shoulder.

I jumped back and looked through Mommy's hair, trying to figure out who had touched me. The man had his arm wrapped around Mommy's shoulders, so he was touching me too. I squirmed out of his touch.

I then saw two women and three more people that looked like the man that brought us here.

"I want Daddy," I cried.

"Shh..." Momma murmured.

I couldn't help but cry. The tears continuously fell.

"Well, we would love a little one around," one woman said.

"Of course, any family of yours, Bella, is welcome here," a man said. His voice was different though, it made me want to fall asleep.

All of a sudden I heard a howl. "Daddy!"

Momma put her hand on my head and whispered to the one man, "We need to get her inside."

He nodded back at her and she carried me into the house.

I sat up in her arms and looked at my surroundings. It looked like a house but it was bigger.

Momma sat me down on one of the sofas and a few people crowded around me.

"Wow, Bella, she looks almost identical to you," a woman said. She had black hair that was very short, it was sort of spiked in places.

I looked at the other people. There was another woman. She had blonde wavy hair and was very slender.

The other woman was older than the other two. She had long brown hair with a few waves. She was standing next to a man, about the same age as her. He had blonde hair that was wavy, but neat.

"I'm Alice," the girl with the spiky hair said to me.

I looked for Momma and then saw her with the man again.

"This is Rosalie," she pointed to the girl with the blonde hair, "this is Emmett," she then pointed to this man I hadn't seen before. He was very muscular and had cropped brown hair. "This is Esme," she pointed to the older woman and then the man next to her. "This is Carlisle. This is Jasper," she said pointing to another man I hadn't seen. He had wavy brown hair and was watching me carefully. His stare sent chills through my whole body, but then suddenly I felt calm and sleepy.

"And that is Edward," she said pointing at the man holding Mommy.

I looked at Momma, hoping she would come pick me up, but she didn't. She stood there watching me too.

"We're happy that you're here," Rosalie said.

"It's been so long since we've been around a little one again," Esme added.

I didn't say anything, but jumped off the sofa and went to my Momma. She picked me up and held me tightly against her.

"May I hold her?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up at Momma with fear in my eyes. She looked down at me too and smiled at me. "Yeah." She then handed me over to Rosalie.

I shivered at the touch.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm cold," she apologized. I didn't respond. I was shocked my momma would give me to a stranger like that. I had just met her and to be honest I was terrified of all of them.

A few hours later I was almost asleep in Rosalie's arms. I was now strangely feeling calm.

All of a sudden there was a pounding on the door. I opened my eyes and sat up a little, watching everyone.

Carlisle moved to get it. "Get Jane out of here, get her upstairs," Momma said urgently.

Before anyone could take me upstairs Daddy and Seth stomped inside.


End file.
